


Night Watch

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Night Watch [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur likes to get into fights, Blood, EMT!Yusuf, Fight starting because of a homophobic slur, M/M, Medical Kink, Paramedic!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames and Yusuf get a call for to a bar fight. They knew who was going to be there before they arrived.





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo Square "Medical Fetish". It's probably not exactly in the realm but I tried! 
> 
> Thanks for Brookebond's beta and cheering me on. We now have more plans for Paramedic!Eames.

Eames had just finished restocking the gear in the ambulance when Yusuf announced that they had another call. Eames stretched before climbing into the passenger seat. It had been a pretty busy night for a weeknight and it looked like it was just going to get busier. 

 

“It’s Tuesday around 10 pm. I haven’t even heard the call yet but I will bet $20 it’s that kid, Arthur.” Yusuf shot Eames a knowing grin. 

 

“Surely not. You’d think he’d have better sense than that. That would be three times this month,” Eames replied turning the radio up. 

 

Ariadne’s sweet voice broke through the static, relaying the call. “25 year old caucasian male. Involved in altercation at Paradox bar. Possible head injury.” 

 

Eames cursed, reaching into his wallet to pass Yusuf a twenty dollar bill. He picked up the hand piece, pressing the button. “Unit 69 en route.” 

 

“Eames, as funny as you think you are being, 69 is not your call number,” Ariadne chided with a chuckle. 

 

“Okay then, boring unit 248 en route.” 

 

“Unit 248 en route. Address is 59 Royal St. Paradox bar. Patient is outside and conscious.” 

 

Yusuf looked smug as he started the engine. They buckled in and hit the lights before  speeding off. 

 

“That kid must really have a thing for you. What did he call you last time? Tall and luscious?” Yusuf teased, weaving in and out of cars as they slowed to get out of their way. 

 

“Who is going to knock a kid for having a bit of a fetish for medical professionals?” Eames’ grip on the window frame giving away how nervous Yusuf driving made him. They had been partners for four years but he could never get used to the way Yusuf showed no mercy on the road. 

 

“You think he gets his jollies from the whole medical thing?” Yusuf asked

 

“Well he was sporting a bit of wood after that stab wound.” 

 

“Oh, like you weren’t? I know why you took this job.” 

 

They both chuckled as they pulled up to the address. Sure enough, Arthur was seated on the curb, bloody towel pressed against the side of his head. 

 

“Looks like he really did it this time,” Yusuf muttered as they climbed out of the cab, moving to the back to grab their bags. “Try not to get too excited with all that blood,” he teased.

 

    Eames playfully punched him in the arm before putting on his business face and going to check on Arthur. 

 

    Arthur was covered in blood. Most of it was his own from what appeared to be a gash on the side of his head. His knuckles were split and bruised. 

 

    “Well darling, couldn’t go a week without seeing us now could you?” Eames asked with a smile as he sat his bag on the street. Yusuf went to check on the other person that was involved in the fight. 

 

    “Dude called me a ‘fag’,” Arthur muttered miserably. 

 

    Eames shared a look with Yusuf, letting him know without words not to be too gentle with the other man. Yusuf nodded before using his radio to call for another ambulance.

 

     “Well it looks a bit worse for wear. Maybe he will think more before he speaks. Can you stand?” 

 

    Arthur nodded, letting Eames help him up. “Let’s get you in the back so I can see what we are working with.” 

 

    Arthur took a deep breath before staggering to the ambulance. Eames helped him up the step and onto the gurney. Arthur looked around the cabin, his breath becoming harsher. 

 

    “I’m going to take your vitals,” Eames announced, fitting the blood pressure cuff around Arthur’s arm. Eames watched Arthur carefully as he listened to his heart start to beat faster. Arthur was blushing furiously, and if Eames wasn’t mistaken, there was a bulge growing in Arthur’s pants. Eames was sympathetic, he could understand being aroused at all the wrong times. 

 

    “Arthur, take a deep breath for me.” Eames cleared his throat as he reached a hand inside Arthur’s button up to hold the stethoscope against his chest to listen to his lungs. 

 

    Arthur let out a small moan and quickly apologized, saying it was from the pain. Eames knew better. 

 

    “Arthur, be honest with me.” Eames reached and pulled the double doors closed, hiding them from the people outside. He turned to Arthur, leaning in. “Are you excited by all of this?” 

 

    Arthur looked at him with shock and embarrassment. He quickly looked away, trying to find anything but Eames to look at. 

 

    “It’s okay if you are. But I worry you are going to get yourself seriously hurt. There are easier ways to play doctor.” Eames couldn’t say he was unaffected, he took the job as a paramedic because of the thrill he got from being around the blood and action. 

 

    When Arthur didn’t respond Eames gently pulled the towel away from Arthur’s head, inspecting the cut there. He winced, knowing Arthur was going to need stitches. 

 

    “It’s not just the medical stuff,” Arthur muttered quietly. “It’s you too.” 


End file.
